Shen gong wu Gone Chibi
by icy mew kris
Summary: The Monks go on their little quest and Kimiko forgot to bring the scroll so Raimundo finds the wu which is called The Rattle of Youth and gets turned into a three year old that's when all Chibi hell breakes lose.Rest of summary inside. Romance? Not really
1. Raimundo Chibified

**Shen-gong-wu Gone Chibi**

Icy Mew Kris: This story is about the four Dragon Warriors finding a new wu called the "The Rattle of Youth" Kimiko once again forgot to bring the scroll on their little shen-gong-wu quest so Raimundo decides to test it out but little did the monks know that the wu has the power to change it's user into a three-year-old. Awkward no?

**Raimundo Chibified **

It was Saturday Raimundo's favorite day of the week. He had already come up with an idea of what he wanted to do today. That is he did come up with an idea of what he wanted to do today.

So let's see I think all I'm going to do all day is sit on the temple steps and play goo zombies three, said Raimundo. Raimundo had just finished breakfast and was on his way to Kimiko to ask for the game when Dojo came in yelling. Hey nice shade of red Dojo, complemented Raimundo. Yeah, yeah laugh it up but we got us a live one so hop on and let's go. Omi, Clay, and Raimundo jumped onto Dojo's back. Hey where's Kimiko, asked Omi. Look she's right there, answered Clay. Kimiko was running towards Dojo. Sorry you guys I was in the chat room chatting to my friends, said Kimiko. Dojo took off and they started on their quest.

So Dojo where and what is this shen-gong-wu, asked Kimiko. It's at the Rocky Mountains you know in the United States and it's called "The Rattle of Youth", answered Dojo. Um Kimiko what is this chat room you mentioned earlier, asked Omi. Oh well it's a place on the internet where you can talk to people on line, answered Kimiko. Why would you want to talk to people on a line, asked Omi? Never mind Omi, said Clay.

Dojo landed in the rocky area and the four monks split up. Damn how the hell am I suppose to know what the shen-gong-wu looks like Agh! Why did Kimiko have to forget the scroll she was probably chatting about stupid girl stuff, complained Raimundo. Raimundo kept complaining until he accidentally tripped over a rock and rolled down the hill. Raimundo then feel onto something hard. Hey ouch there's something pinching my ass. Raimundo then held up the weird golden looking rattle. Hey I think this is the Rattle of Youth I wonder what it does let's see. Raimundo held up the wu and then yelled out "Rattle of Youth"! Then there was a giant yellow flash……

Jack was also in the area flying around with his Helipack. Damn where the hell is that shen-gong-wu you think this stupid shen-gong-wu detector could tell me exactly where the stupid wu is. Jack then heard a loud cry in the distance. Hey what was that? Jack then flew towards the sound. When he got there he spotted a small tan boy with spiky brown hair holding the shen-gong-wu. Hey you with the wu hand it over. Jack held out his hand in front of the boy. The boy just stared at him. What? Why are you looking at me like that, asked Jack. The silence was getting on Jack's nerves so he snatched the shen-gong-wu from the boy. The small boy then began to cry.

Hey um…a…don't cry I Agh! Jack wasn't so good when it came to kids. Hey I heard something over here, yelled Omi. Crap it's the losers. Jack then took a remote out of his pocket then clicked it out of no where his evil jet landed right next to him. Well gotta go crybaby, yelled Jack as he hoped into his jet. Raimundo stopped crying once he saw the giant metal bird. He saw Jack climb into it so he decided to hop into it also. Omi, Clay, and Kimiko saw Jack Spicer in the distance. Oh no he has the Shen-gong-wu, yelled Omi! Haha Jack Spicer wins again losers, yelled Jack as he flew away. Hey you guys where's Raimundo I flew all over the place and I still can't find him, asked Dojo. I bet that no good snake Jack Spicer kidnapped him, yelled Clay!

Jack then landed his jet in front of his house. Ha once again Jack Spicer rules! Raimundo hopped out of the jet then looked around amazed. Wow, he gasped. This gasped caused Jack to turn around and spot the three-year-old boy. Hey why are you here, asked Jack. Raimundo just stared at him. Hey why are you white, asked Raimundo. Hey are you a clown? What a clown how can I be a clown I hate them. But you have wed hair and your white. I'm supposed to be gothic, yelled Jack. Oh…………you have a big pwetty house! Why am I fighting with a three-year-old? Jack turned around and walked towards his lair. Raimundo started to walk after him. Hey quit following me loser, yelled Jack. Hey stop following me woser, mimicked Raimundo. Ha you can't even say loser! Ha you can't even say woser! I mean it you better stop mimicking me, yelled Jack! I mean it you blah blah blah! (Raimundo had forgotten what Jack had said) Hey you know you pretty evil. Nyah, Raimundo stuck out his tongue. Follow me pipsqueak, said Jack. Ok, yelled Raimundo.

Jack and Raimundo then entered Jack's evil lair. This is my evil lair this is where I'll teach you the finer points of being evil……um …um say what's your name? I'm uh I forget, said Raimundo. You need to work on your langue too, said Jack. So anyway let's see an evil name for a midget like you hmmmm…how about Little Jack! (Yes I know that's what he named the parrot he thought was the bird of paradise so don't flame me) This is so cool it's like having a mini me, once again Jack Spicer you rule, Jack said to himself. Jack then began to bob his head like as if he had a tune in his head and he was dancing to it. (Note: I'm going to still call Raimundo, Raimundo so don't get upset Jack changed his name also only Jack is going to call him Little Jack and those wondering yes Jack indeed does not know this little boy is Raimundo). Oh and there's only one rule, Jack said while pointing a finger at Raimundo. Don't touch the machines that includes my robots. Ok Jackie I will not touch your wobots, said Raimundo looking innocent.

Jack then began to laugh his evil laugh MUHAHAHAHA! He was so caught up in his laugh that he didn't notice Raimundo walk up to the machine and click the big pwetty wed button ...KABOOM! Half of Jack's lab was gone and you could now see the outside of his house. Hey didn't I just say don't touch the button! No Jackie you said don't touch the machines! Hey and don't call me Jackie! Ok……Jackie Muhehehe, laughed Raimundo. Stupid kawaii three-year-old…,whispered Jack.

Back at the temple…

Master Fung what was that shen-gong-wu, asked Omi? Which one young monk, asked Master Fung? The Rattle of Youth, answered Omi. Ah yes that shen-gong-wu has a unique power it's power turns it's user into a mere child, answered Master Fung. So I reckoned it transforms the person in to some kind of baby to fool his enemy, asked Clay? That is correct Clay, answered Master Fung. So you mean Jack has the power to turn anyone into a baby and make them completely helpless, yelled Kimiko.

So Little Jack we need to work on the laugh now watch me Muhahahaha! Raimundo stared at Jack for a while and began his so called evil laugh. Muhehehehe! No, no, no Little Jack its Muhahahaha! Muhehehehe, laughed Raimundo again! I'm starting to think your doing that on purpose, said Jack looking at Raimundo quite annoyed. You're not as stupidie as you look Jackie! Didn't I say to stop calling me that? Could I have a cookie Jackie? Not until you get the laugh right now like I said its Muhahahaha not Muhehehehe…ok? Ok Jackie Muhehehehe can I get my cookie now Jackie? Awww….forget it keep your stupid little cute laugh…sighed Jack. Stupid kawaii three-year-old huffed Jack.

**To Be Continued…**

Icy Mew Kris: You like? Yeah so plz review if you do I'll answer your review in the next chapter not to mention give you a plushie of your choice (throws Xiaolin Showdown plushies at random people) so if you want one plz review oh and ask in the review which one you want my favorites are the Raimundo and Jack plushies (holds plushies to face a hugs them)


	2. Zoo Madness Part:1

**Shen-gong-wu Gone Chibi**

Icy Mew Kris: Wow! I got so many reviews in my first chapter sorry I took so long to update High School sucks! So any way I'll let three year old Raimundo and Jack answer your reviews I'm to fucking lazy…oh and the characters like Kimiko, Jack, ect. Are 18 except Omi he's 15.

Reviews

**Jenrya282: **Raimundo: Awwww wanks I know I'm cute (grins) Here have a pwushie of mwe! (Throws a three year old Raimundo plushie at you)

**Marie Terensky: **Jack: We're glad you like the story. (Throws random plushie at you)

**Feline Fury: **Raimundo: I'm so glad you wuv the story (Throws random plushie at you)

**windflame: **Jack: We apologize for the speech mark confusion oh and Wuya she'll pop up in this story eventually…she's so mean (sniff) she left to be a Chase Young fan girl! (Throws a Wuya plushie at you) Maybe a plushie will make you less confused.

**Lunar Lily Muse: **Raimundo: Aaaahhhh! A crazy person kidnapped mwe! (Bites your arm and throws a Raimundo plushie at you) steal this not mwe!

**Zoo Madness Part: 1**

It was getting kind of late and Raimundo was bored and wanted to play with Jack but Jack was to busy with his machines to play with him…This made Raimundo a little upset so he decided to wonder around Jack's evil lair. Raimundo kept wondering around until he spotted the cabinet where Jack keeps his shen-gong-wu. Raimundo was really bored so he decided to look in side. He was so amazed when he opened it.

Ohhhh look at all of the shwiny toys, said Raimundo. If he couldn't play with Jack so then maybe he'll play with Jack's cool toys instead. Oh Jackie can I pway with your pwetty toys, asked Raimundo. Um what…yeah whatever, said Jack not really paying attention.

Raimundo looked though all of Jack's wu but only one really caught his eye. There finished ok Little Jack let's make something to eat, said Jack putting his tools away. Hey where is he, asked Jack. Before Jack knew it Raimundo jumped up if front of him waving something in his face. Jackie, Jackie, Jackie what's this, asked Raimundo waving something in Jack's face.

Raimundo was waving the Monkey Staff in front of Jack's face. Hey who told you, you could touch my wu, asked Jack snatching the Monkey Staff from Raimundo. This caused Raimundo to cry. But…but Ja…Jackie you said I…I could pway with your…t…toys, cried Raimundo. Uh wait don't cry, said Jack trying to calm Raimundo down but it didn't seem to work. Jack thought for a second then called out "Monkey Staff" causing Jack to change into a monkey.

This made Raimundo stop crying and he ran up a hugged Jack. Yeah a monkey I wuv monkey's, yelled Raimundo hugging Jack. Jack released a sigh of relief that Raimundo stopped crying.

Ok now let's you something to eat, said Jack heading towards his kitchen (yes his kitchen you see Jack lives without his parents since he is 18 now so he lives by himself if you don't count Raimundo) after dinner it was getting late so Raimundo got tired. Jack decided to put him to bed.

Jack tucked Raimundo in and left to his room. God I'm tired, yawned Jack letting himself fall onto his bed. Jack was about to sleep when he heard his door creak. Huh…Little Jack, said Jack while staring at Raimundo a bit upset. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping in your room, asked Jack? I…I'm afwaid of the dark, said Raimundo a bit embarrassed. Jack felt some sympathy for Raimundo because he too was once afraid of the dark. Sigh…fine you can sleep here, said Jack getting the message Raimundo was trying to set.

Since Raimundo was going to be next to Jack all night he thought it would a good time to ask him. Umm…Jackie, asked Raimundo. What, said Jack. Can we go to the Zoo tomorrow, asked Raimundo. Zoo, said Jack? Yeah the zoo, said Raimundo. Umm…well sigh fine, said Jack not wanting to make Raimundo sad. Besides how bad can it be to take a three year old to the zoo, thought Jack? But little did Jack know it was going to be a living hell. Really yeah, yelled Raimundo jumping up to hug Jack.

I wuv you Jackie, said Raimundo finally going to sleep. Stupid kawaii three year old, mumbled Jack finally falling asleep himself.

**To Be Continued…**

Icy Mew Kris: In the second part things go crazy Jack and Raimundo go to the zoo but havoc starts like Raimundo letting the tigers in the zoo go and a showdown at the zoo, and the monks still don't know where Raimundo is. This part will be posted tomorrow or the next day promise. PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
